gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolter
Bolters were a class of Drone in the Locust Horde. Like their name suggests, they only wield a Boltok Pistol and are very skilled in its use. Their name also suggests their speed, as they tend to dart around to get to the player. They tend to hide behind cover to reload and pop out to fire at the player. They are easily distinguished from regular Drones by their improved armor, which includes a full helmet and shoulder plates. History Destruction of Halvo Bay Many Bolters attacked Halvo Bay under the orders of General Karn. However, like many Locust during the attack, they had little to no protection against enemy attacks, unlike those seen later in the War. They also carried different pistols every time they appeared, probably because there weren't many Drone classes during the beginning of the Locust War and only diversified once they began to retrieve all kinds of equipment which they needed to handle and to give a rank to each class. They appeared at Seahorse Hills, Onyx Point, the roofs near the Museum of Military Glory, and inside the courthouse where Kilo Squad was being trialed by Col. Ezra P. Loomis. Apparently, one of them ambushed the Colonel himself and tried to use him as a Meat Shield before being killed by Pvt. Garron Paduk. Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima, Bolters were seen using Gorgon Submachine Guns and Boltok Pistols. They appeared at a construction yard, giving Zeta-Six a hard time before they managed to escape. More of them assisted General RAAM during his final stand against Zeta at the Children's School of Hope but were unable to aid their General for too long. Operation: Hollow Storm Bolters were first seen during the Raid on Jacinto Med where they faced Delta Squad on their way through the hospital. A few Bolters equipped with grappling hooks hijacked several Rigs during the Assault on Landown, including Rig G53. They were eventually dispatched by Delta. More Bolters appeared at the New Hope Research Facility where they rammed through the facility until reaching Delta but weren't able to stop them - some were even killed by Razorhail. A few more Bolters faced Delta on their way to the Queen's Palace and also attacked the CIC during the Siege of Jacinto, attempting to stop Delta from sinking the city, but failed. Bolters were not encountered after the sinking of Jacinto. It can be safely presumed that like all Drone variants, they died out when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Strategies Though they pose little threat on Casual, Bolters can be very dangerous on Hardcore or Insane modes; on Insane, they can kill the player in two shots. A good rule of thumb is to get into cover as quickly as possible when one appears. Try to wait until they have fired a few shots before popping up to shoot or throw grenades, but it is generally advised to blind fire at them until they go down. Under no circumstances should you allow a Bolter to get close to you, as on Insane they can kill you with one or two shots. If you see one rushing, lay down suppressing fire and they will most likely go into the nearest cover. If they do get close, however, it is advised that you use the Gnasher Shotgun rather than the Chainsaw Bayonet. While the latter does make for a quick kill if executed properly, it can be difficult to accomplish. When rushing, the Bolter may stop several yards in front of the player to fire, staying out of melee range. Also, the Bolter will be firing while you prepare your attack, whereas if you blast them with the Shotgun, they will typically be stunned for a moment. Many times a Bolter will close to melee range and attack before finishing off the player with pistol fire. Also, true to their name, Bolters are almost always seen partially Roadie Running around, which is to say, they almost always are 'bolting' from place to place. Compared to other Locust, it is easier to score a successful headshot with the Longshot Sniper Rifle, as hitting any part of their helmet will kill them. The Hammerburst is also a good weapon to use due to its stopping power. A quick but difficult way to kill them is by Roadie Running up to them, with the Chainsaw equipped, and slicing them in half. This only works well if their back is turned to you, and you have the element of surprise. Multiplayer *Bolters were originally playable for Gears of War 2 but were removed for unknown reasons. *Bolters can be seen in '' Gears of War 2'' Guardian in the following link.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIupKneJqZ8 Trivia *Like most other Locust soldiers, they have a Snub Pistol holstered on their thigh, along with the Boltok Pistol they use as their primary weapon. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. *Sometimes Bolters will use Snub Pistols or Gorgon Pistols, instead of their usual Boltoks. *Bolters appear on Horde mode in Gears of War 2 starting from wave 4 and, like the Cyclops, 40 points are given if you have downed one and 140 points for killing one. **Bolters appear in Horde 2.0 in Gears of War 3. Much like the Cyclops, they are not encountered during the game's Campaign Mode. Oddly enough, Bolters are affiliated with the Savage Locust despite not having any "savage" traits and some Bolters use the Sniper model instead. *Bolters also make a brief appearance in RAAM's Shadow, though some have a different appearance. *Bolters also appear as enemies in Gears of War: Judgment. They retain their appearance from Gears of War 3 and RAAM's Shadow. It appears that it was a Bolter who took Col. Ezra P. Loomis before taking a headshot from Garron Paduk. References Category:Locust Soldier